Revenge
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Sara's life is in danger when someone wants revenge on Grissom. Can he save her? I wrote this quickly so if you don't like it, I'm Sorry. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, but I wish I did.**

**Revenge**

"Hey guys. Has anybody seen Sara?" asks Grissom as he enters the break-room.

"No, I haven't seen her since last shift." Nick replies as everyone else shakes their heads.

"Okay, if you see her or hear from her please tell her to phone me." says Grissom as he hands out assignments and heads back to his office. He sits behind his desk, removes his glasses and tries to phone Sara again but goes straight on to voicemail. He looks up when Jim Brass knocks on his door and enters the office. As Jim walks in he hands Grissom an envelope and sits down.

"Have you seen Sara today?" asks Grissom as he opens the envelope.

"No. Why?"

"I can't get hold of her and nobody's seen her. I had a meeting before shift so I left her in bed."

"She's probably stopped off to buy herself a decent coffee." Brass grumbles. "How the hell you can drink that break-room stuff is beyond me."

Suddenly Grissom turns white and his heart starts pounding. Brass stands and moves around the desk to see what spooked him. He's holding a photo of Sara, gagged and bound to a chair with blood down her cheeks. "Shit." Brass yells as he pulls out his phone and heads out into the lab to find the team.

At the bottom of the envelope is Sara's engagement ring, along with a note that reads:

_Gil Grissom, it's been a long time. You took away the only woman who ever loved me. Do you know who I am yet? Damian James. That's right. Bet you never thought you would see me again. Don't worry, your beautiful Sara is safe. For the moment anyway. As soon as I see you arrive, that's when the fun will begin. I want you to hear her cries and screams. I want you to watch her beg me to end her life. I want you to watch her die. Just like I watched my darling Emily shoot herself because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. See you soon. D.J. p.s. I thought I'd be nice and give you her ring back._

Grissom is trying his hardest not to breakdown as he slips the ring on his little finger and looks at the photo of Sara. "I promise I'll find you Sara. Just hold on." At that moment Cath, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Brass walk into the office and start working.

Sara wakes up and finds herself tied to a chair. As she looks around she notices that she's in a hotel room. A posh room by the look of it. She opens her mouth to scream but a rough male voice interrupts her, "Scream all you want love, nobody will hear you. Were on the top floor of a twenty storey hotel and guess what? The top three floors are closed for refurbishment. We're all alone. For now anyway."

"Who...who are you? What do you want from me?" cries Sara.

"The only thing I want from you is the loudest and most heart breaking screams you can give. But you'll have to wait until Gil enters the room. I'm going to hurt him by hurting you." he snarls. "Oh...by the way, I'm Damian. Damian James. Nice to meet you." he says sweetly.

Sara doesn't respond, she just sits there staring at him until he stands up and moves towards her. She's too scared to move and starts to cry as he reaches out a hand and touches her face.

"Don't touch me." screams Sara.

"Oohhh a feisty one. I like you." he whispers as he crouches down behind her chair. She flinches as he runs his hands down her waist and begins to untie her. Before she knows what's happening, he pulls her up throws her on the bed and ties her up again. As Sara looks in his eyes, all she can see is hatred and...revenge.

At the lab, the CSI's are trying to tie up all the information. The letter and photo have been sent to be analysed and to be checked for finger prints. Grissom couldn't bare to part with Sara's ring and decided to check it himself for prints, he found nothing on it and headed back into his office. The police reported Sara's car still parked at home, and as the team are packing their kit ready to head to the house, Nick runs in.

"Griss...the hotel room? Don't you recognise it?" he asks breathless.

"Errr...no. What's this about Nick?" asks Grissom."

"Come on. I think I know where she is." shouts Nick and they head out.

When they arrive at the hotel they find that the top three floors are closed due to refurbishment. Damian James lost his girlfriend in a room on the floor. She killed herself when she found out that he was a liar, cheater and bank robber. Now Damian blames Grissom for not keeping his mouth shut. Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Cath, Greg, Brass and three police officers enter the hotel and head for the top floor as another officer speaks to the manager.

Sara watches Damian as he stands staring out of the window. "Tell me what you blame Gil for?" she asks quietly. He moves slowly onto the bed and sits straddling her. "I've told you already. He hurt me so now I'm going to hurt him. Anyway...he's here now. This should be fun." he smirks as he pulls two knives from the bedside table. Sara starts to shake as he rips open her blouse and lightly runs the tip of both blades over her stomach with one hand and unbuttoning her trousers with the other. They hear a noise outside the room and Damian quickly holds one of the blades against her throat. "Is that you Gil Grissom? I wouldn't try anything stupid if I was you." warns Damian. "You can come in you know."

Slowly the door opens and Grissom walks in. His breath catches in his throat when he sees Sara half naked lying on the bed with a knife at her throat and at her stomach. She looks so scared. "Sara." whispers Gil. Nick and Cath enter the room slowly behind Grissom. "Let Sara go Damian. You don't want her, you want me." Grissom says calmly.

"You're right, I don't want Sara but I need her. I need her, to hurt you. I want you to watch her die and then you'll know what it feels like." he shouts, causing his hand to shake and the knife puncture the delicate skin on Sara's neck. Sara whimpers as she feels the knife break the skin. Grissom starts to move towards the bed but abruptly stops when Damian presses harder on the knife trailing across her stomach. Sara screams out in agony and writhes on the bed as blood starts to trickle down her waist to the bed sheets. "Shut up bitch." shouts Damian as he looks at Grissom as slowly raises the knife. He has one knife above her stomach and the other still firmly held at her throat. Grissom sees Nick move slowly around the room to the side of the bed. Just as Damian is about to plunge the knife into Sara, she screams a heart wrenching scream. Nick leaps across the room and growls, knocking Damian off the side of the bed. Grissom jumps over him and runs over to Sara wrapping his arms around her and putting pressure over the slash on her stomach. Sara is violently shaking and crying her heart out. The police drag Damian away and the guys leave the room, leaving Cath and Grissom with Sara. "Untie me. Please untie me." Sara cries. Cath runs over to untie her, carefully, to preserve evidence, while Grissom tries to calm her down. "Sshh honey it's over. You're safe now." soothes Grissom as he blinks away his tears. When her hands are free she clings tightly to Grissom, still shaking and sobbing into his chest as he covers her with the bed sheet.

After a few minutes he breaks the silence "I'm so sorry Sara but I have to ask. Did...did he...touch you?" he asks, his voice breaking. Sara shakes her head and says "No. No he didn't."

"I'm so sorry honey, you shouldn't have been a part of this." Grissom says. There's a knock at the door, Sara shrieks and buries her face against Grissom for protection. "Sshh...It's okay Sara." he says at Cath moves to the door.

"Sara, the paramedics are here. We need to get you checked over and cleaned up." whispers Cath. Sara nods her head and looks at Grissom. "Will you stay with me. Promise me you won't leave me." she cries. Grissom looks at her "I promise I won't leave your side for a single second until you're ready." he whispers. Sara smiles slightly and moves some sticky hair from her face. She looks at her hands and sees the blood, "I didn't even know my head was bleeding." she whispers. "My ring? Where's my ring? He's taken my ring." she shouts panicked. Grissom moves his hands to remove the ring he has on his pinky finger and places it back on the finger it was meant for. "He's touched this ring Sara, I'll buy you a new one if you can't wear this one anymore." he says as Sara grabs his hand. He turns her head slightly and softly kisses her lips. "Come on, lets get you checked out. You're probably going to need stitches."

At the hospital three hours later, Sara is ready to go home but she has been told she has to stay overnight. She's calmed down a lot but is still shaking and hasn't let go of Grissom's hand since back at the hotel. Cath and the rest of the team are back at the lab writing reports and sorting through evidence, giving Sara some space not wanting to overwhelm her. Brass knocks on the door to the hospital room and waits until he is called in, he doesn't want to scare Sara by going straight in. When he enters the room he tells Sara and Grissom that Damian committed suicide. He had a razor blade stashed in his shirt collar. Sara sighs and says "That's good I suppose." Brass stays for a little while then leaves as he has reports to file.

"Sara, I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I shouldn't have left you at home alone this afternoon. This is all my fault." says Grissom, finally letting his tears spill over.

"No Gil, listen to me. This is not your fault. It's not your fault that some psycho bank robber wanted revenge for ruining his life. If it wasn't Damian I could easily have been someone else." she whispers.

Grissom moves on to the bed next to Sara and wraps his arms around her. She snuggles up against him and sighs.

"Thank you for rescuing me. You're my hero."

"I love you Sara. I'll never let anything happen to you." he whispers.

"I love you too Gil. Forever." she whispers back, and they both fall into a semi-peaceful sleep.

**The End.**


End file.
